Network connectors are built in pairs with an upper and lower port and include a printed circuit board. The connectors have contacts, called “chicklets”, loaded into a connector housing with one chicklet implemented for the upper port and another chicklet implemented for the lower port. Multiple pairs of connectors can be used in combination to form 4, 8, 12, 24, and 48 port network devices. Existing network connectors require multiple installation steps and tests to verify individual portions of the modules and complete assembly. Due to the high number of connections and assembly steps, these modules often have high failure rates which reduce overall production yields.
The various examples described above are provided by way of illustration only, may not be shown to scale, and should not be construed to limit the scope of the disclosure.